


Unless it's with you

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corny, Drama, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Ser primogénito y único heredero de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas conlleva cierto tipo de educación, normas, tradiciones y etiquetas que debes seguir sin cuestionar; creces sabiendo que tu destino fue decidido prácticamente desde el momento de tu concepción.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Unless it's with you

_Ser primogénito y único heredero de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas conlleva cierto tipo de educación, normas, tradiciones y etiquetas que debes seguir sin cuestionar; creces sabiendo que tu destino fue decidido prácticamente desde el momento de tu concepción._

_Lucius Malfoy II siempre fue consciente de ello y desde niño fue un pequeño caballerito dispuesto a cumplir sus deberes para con la honorable y ancestral Casa Malfoy, claro eso fue antes de conocerla a ella. Aún recuerda el día que vio a la joven Narcissa Malfoy entrando al Gran Comedor, caminaba derecha, con la cabeza en alto y ademán altivo y orgulloso, maneras típicas de los Black y su belleza era tal que el heredero Malfoy no podía despegar la vista de ella, en aquel momento su destino había quedado sellado aunque no fuera consciente de ello._

_Never wanted to feel weak in love, give up control  
Never wanted to let down my guard, be vulnerable  
Never wanted to feel helpless or too comfortable  
I make it on my own, hey_

_I've been thinking a lot about the way that people change  
The most beautiful beginnings can go down in flames  
It's inevitable, and that's what's got me so afraid  
I'd rather be alone_

_-Cissy, tenemos que hablar cariño- susurró Lucius separándose de aquel cálido abrazo de su novia_

_-¿Qué sucede Lucius?- murmuró la rubia preocupada por la seriedad de su pareja_

_-Antes de salir camino a King Cross, padre decidió hablar conmigo en privado…_

_-¿Sucedió algo Lu?_

_-Yo…- el rubio miraba el suelo, sus manos sudorosas sujetaban con fuerza las delicadas palmas del amor de su vida_

_-Lu… me estás asustando…_

_-Él está negociando mi compromiso- susurró en un tono tan bajo que no era nada habitual en él_

_-¿Qué?- la voz de Narcissa salió en un tono bajo que apenas y era audible_

_-Planea que me case tan pronto como sea posible y mientras más beneficiosa le sea esa unión mejor_

_-Pero…_

_-Lo sé cariño- le interrumpió el mayor- Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla_

_-No puedes ir en contra de tu padre- susurró ella conteniendo a duras penas un sollozo_

_-“Sólo si eres tú”- murmuró Lucius llevando los suaves nudillos hasta sus labios y besándolos dulcemente_

_  
I don't want no white picket fence  
Dozen roses and a wedding dress  
Fairy tales are fake happiness  
But here we are and I must confess  
  
Yeah, I'm in over my head feeling confused  
I'm losing my mind, don't know what to do  
'Cause I don't want to get married  
Unless it's with you, unless it's with you_

_  
-Los días pasaban rápido en los pasillos de Hogwarts, Lucius cumplía cabalmente con cada una de sus labores como prefecto, premio anual, con sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., como novio y todo mientras planeaba como convencer a Abraxas Malfoy de comprometerle con su querida Cissy_

_-¡Lu! ¡Lu!- Narcissa entró a la habitación privada de su novio hecha un mar de lágrimas, corrió directo a los brazos del rubio quien la atrajo a su pecho sin entender que la alteraba_

_-Cissy, cariño ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Quién te ha puesto así?- cuestionó tomando su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas con delicadeza._

_-Padre…- sollozó la menor de las Black mostrando la carta que estrujaba en su diestra- Padre me ha comprometido._

_La joven dejó salir gruesas lágrimas de nueva cuenta y ocultó el rostro en el pétreo pecho del hombre al que tantas veces le había jurado amor eterno. Los dioses eran crueles y se mostraban en su contra._

_  
You came into my life when I wasn't trying to find  
Anybody to love, hiding what I felt inside  
But you opened me up and now I finally realize  
I'll be your girl for life  
  
_

_  
We don't need a big audience  
Thousand people we never met  
Me and you and a couple of friends  
And here we are and I must confess_

_  
-No lo haré- siseaba Lucius mientras daba vueltas como fiera enjaulada_

_-No hay nada que podamos hacer- murmuró Narcissa mientras lo observaba_

_-No me voy a casar. Tú eres la única a quien llamaré mi esposa, nadie más- declaró el mayor acercándose a ella_

_-No puedes romper el compromiso, tu padre lo ha pactado bajo los antiguos ritos…- susurró la joven_

_-¡Me importa un carajo!- gritó molesto- Ni siquiera sé quién sea ella… no pueden obligarnos_

_-Lo harán…_

_-No puedes haberte rendido tan fácilmente Cissy…_

_-Yo también fui comprometida bajo los antiguos ritos, yo tampoco lo conozco a él… Lu, me duele aceptarlo pero ya está hecho…_

_-No amor, yo no me rendiré, me rehúso a entregarme a otra que no seas tú murmuró tomando su rostro con delicadeza_

_-Lucius…_

_-Por favor- suplicó el rubio sintiendo sus lágrimas desbordar por primera vez desde aquella situación había comenzado- No me pidas que acepte el ver cómo te entregas a otro…_

_-No importa con quienes estemos, yo siempre seré tuya y tú mío… Siempre te voy a amar Lu- sollozó la ojiazul_

_-Encontraré la manera, te lo juro Cissy…_

_  
Yeah, I'm in over my head feeling confused  
I'm losing my mind, don't know what to do  
'Cause I don't want to get married  
Unless it's with you, unless it's with you  
  
And oh, I know that it's scary  
But I know that it's true, I'm saying "I do"  
'Cause I don't want to get married  
Unless it's with you, unless it's with you_

_-Lo encontré Cissy- susurró el de ojos de plata entusiasmado_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Los ritos antiguos exigen castidad por parte de la novia, tu compromiso no es válido- susurró Lucius_

_-Cariño… eso no soluciona todo- susurró ella sonrojada_

_-Dile a tu padre la verdad, él exigirá que me haga responsable- dijo Lucius con calma_

_-Lu, aunque lo hiciera no hay forma en la que rompan tu compromiso- murmuró la menor con pesar_

_-Entonces huyamos, ya nada importa Cissy. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos…_

_-No seas tonto, nos encontraran_

_-No importa_

_-Lucius, conoces a nuestros padres… Después de lo que hizo Andrómeda mi padre no me perdonaría y él tuyo… Abraxas sería capaz de matarte- susurró horrorizada con la idea._

_La pareja se abrazó soltando un suspiro cansino, el tiempo se les estaba acabando._

_  
Beating heart and trembling hands  
Take me just the way I am  
'Cause all that I want is one and the same  
For the rest of my days, for the rest of my days  
  
You can ask me in a hundred years  
If I would still be standing here  
When we're old and gray, I'd answer the same  
Our love will remain, oh, our love will remain_

_Lucius se mostraba estoico, su postura era altiva y su mueca de hastío, hoy le presentarían a su prometida y él no dejaba de pensar en su amada Cissy. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando maneras de desanimar a sus futuros suegros, como desairar a aquella joven que tenía tan poca culpa como él. Cuando su elfo personal le dio aviso arregló su túnica por última vez y bajó sin ganas, cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras un familiar perfume llamó su atención, su corazón se aceleró y se obligó a mantener la compostura mientras apresuraba el paso hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde sus padres e invitados le esperaban._

_En ese momento, por primera vez en meses, el primogénito Malfoy pudo respirar con tranquilidad, pues frente a él se encontraban Cygnus y Druella Malfoy y con ellos una joven figura delicada con suaves cabellos de oro le sonreía radiante y con los ojos cristalinos, regalándole una mirada que reflejaba el mismo alivio que él sentía.  
  
_

_Yeah, I was over my head feeling confused  
Been losing my mind, don't know what to do  
'Cause I don't want to get married  
Unless it's with you, unless it's with you  
  
And oh, I know that it's scary  
(But I know that it's true, I'm saying "I do")  
'Cause I don't want to get married  
Unless it's with you, unless it's with you  
Unless it's with you_

-¿En qué piensas cariño?- cuestionó Narcissa acercándose a su esposo

-Recordaba el pasado- murmuró tomándola entre sus brazos y aspirando el suave aroma de sus cabellos

-¿Lo permitirás, cierto?- cuestionó ella con un suave suspiro

-¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo, Cissy?- contestó antes de besar su frente

Ser primogénito y único heredero de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas conlleva cierto tipo de educación, normas, tradiciones y etiqueta que debes seguir sin cuestionar. Lucius Malfoy II siempre fue consciente de ello y educó a su hijo de la misma manera para que estuviera siempre dispuesto a cumplir sus deberes para con la honorable Casa Malfoy, pero Draco al igual que él, había tenido la dicha de encontrar el verdadero amor y aunque no aprobara a su elección de esposa, él no sería capaz de interferir entre ese par, después de todo en algún punto estuvo en su lugar.

**FIN**


End file.
